Lightning Release
'Description' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the Lightning Release jutsu you can take. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Lightning Snake - The user makes a lightning-generated snake that is shot at the target. Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. Lightning Beast Running Technique - By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack, though it only lasts for a single round. Lightning Style: Electrical Discharge - The user sends out lightning chakra all around his/her body as a defensive maneuver against oncoming physical attacks. The lightning is sustainable over a period of time but the user has to remain standing still. CP upkeep per round, barrier mechanics Lightning Whip Technique - By manipulating Lightning Chakra, the chakra takes the form of a whip, this alone does not take much chakra, allowing the user to use it throughout the battle. CP upkeep Lightning Release: Bolt Pistol - The user points their finger forward, forming a gun shape with their hand, and shoots a ball of compressed lightning chakra which causes a small electric shock on impact. White Lightning - White Lightning is refined lightning formed in a user's hand, then shot out. The lightning forms into the shape of a dragon, and flies toward the destination the user chooses, based on where they point, like a guided missle. Lightning Style: Static Remnant - A lightning clone of the user takes shape, slightly more pale and very fast, which charges at the target and explodes into lightning. This clone only lasts for one attack that round. Lightning Tether - The user makes a sort of lightning "cable" that attaches to any surface, and pulls them towards it at faster than they can run. It is usually used these for quick escape situations or to catch a running enemy. Lightning Release: Shockwave - Sends a shockwave of lightning through the air. Flying Swallow: Lightning - By channeling lightning-natured chakra into their Trench Blades, the user augments their range little, not as much as when Asuma activates it, the lightning chakra also increasing cutting power and inducing numbness. CP upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Lightning Release: False Darkness - The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from their mouth, which then pierces the enemy, being able to increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. Lightning Beast Multiply - By expending more chakra the user may create three lightning beasts, using the lightning beast running technique and may have them detach from the users hand briefly for quick longer range attacks. The three lightning beasts work as a single unit and single attack. Chidori - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. Lightning Release Armour - The user wraps their body in a lighter layer of lightning chakra. The sped up neural synapses allow faster reactions and pushes the user's physical prowess, besides the coat of lightning chakra also increasing the user's defences. [10 CP upkeep. +3 to SPD and END. Armor can be broken by a physical hit by someone with bigger STR than the user's END, an intermediate jutsu also breaks the armor but the damage of said jutsu is halved. Taijutsu Specialist rank upgrade is needed.] Arcing Lightning Cutter Kick - This technique builds lightning chakra around a leg so that when the leg is kicked in a wide arc it gains cutting power comparable to the lariat. Running Wolves - The user puts both hands on the ground, sending out a wave of lightning that forms into 2-3 lightning wolves that race after the enemy. They explode on contact with their target, creating lightning damage. Lightning Style: Lightning Spear - The user channels lightning chakra into the shape of a spear by pressing both hands together and drawing them apart. The user can throw the spear, which moves very fast and causes a large burst of lightning when it hits its target, as well as an explosion. The spear can also be thrust directly into a target, stabbing it much like chidori, which the spear also resembles with its sparkling energy. Multiple Lightning Arrow - The user charges their lightning chakra into six sharp arrow-like shapes, to create, basically, 6 shootable small raikiris. Lightning Release: Spark - A spark of lightning that can be used to shoot a bolt of lightning at an attacker. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Lightning Release: Lightning Shuriken Net - The user unleashes a volley of shuriken, infusing them with lightning chakra in order to augment their destructive power by giving them a numbing effect on victims and making them sharper. Due to the chakra-based nature of the electricity that surround them, the shuriken will continue to shock after impact, regardless of the object that they ultimately collide with. 'Known Users' * Hayate * Jeisen Uchiha * Kafaree Aburame * Kantaro Uzumaki * Kaya Haranobu * Kira Senju * Makoto Kirishima * William Dahl * Ying Yue Suzuki Category:Rank Upgrade